Secrets of the Past
by Chris Star
Summary: With new friends Kawaii and Momo at their side, the gang sets out to find survivors. What will happen when they're joined by a star-struck blind singer, a quartet of crazy siblings, and a lecherous schoolgirl with the hots for Kuja?
1. The Happy Couple

**"Your Majesty,"said Steiner, stepping up to the thrones with his head bowed. "We have recieved a message from..."**

**He looked up to find the King and Queen were not in their thrones. He sighed.**

**"Goodness. Twenty years old, and they still behave like love-struck teenagers."**

**Garnet sighed contentedly as she snuggled deeper into her husband's arms, nuzzling his chest lovingly.**

**"Dagger,"he murmured sleepily. "That tickles."**

**She looked up at him and smiled at the sight of his tossled blond hair. Sitting up, she tugged playfully at his tail.**

**"You, Mr. Tribal, could seriously use a comb."**

**He peeked one eye open at her. Her black hair was smooth as ever, flowing almost like water across her pale skin.**

**"And you, Mrs. Tribal, are seriously in need of a good lay."**

**She waved a hand dismissively.**

**"Been there, done that,"she grinned and leaned over him, pressing her forearms into his chest. "Happy anniversary, by the way."She pecked at his lips. He smiled and held her close. Today wasn't the anniversary of their marriage. It was the four year anniversary of the day they met, and her twentieth birthday.**

**"Happy birthday, my love,"he murmured, stroking her cheek. Then he turned his head to glance at the clock on the dresser. **

**"It's almost noon. We should get downstairs."**

**"Yeah,"she smiled, but didn't get up. She leaned down and kissed him, and he responded by holding her close, running his fingers through her thick, dark hair. He thrust his hips against hers, enterring her swiftly and causing her to scream his name.**

**Garnet collapsed against Zidane, breathing heavily as she stroked his chest.**

**"I love you, Zidane,"**

**"I love you, too, Dagger,"**

**Okay, that's all I got so far. Whaddaya think? You can flame me if you want, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't.**


	2. Emperor Kuja

**Zidane and Dagger had changed in the four years since their great adventure. They'd learned a lot from eachother in the two years they'd been lovers. garnet had taught Zidane to take it easy, relax, and to stop fidgeting. Zidane had taught Garnet that all work and no play makes a dull Queen. Of course they got plenty of play in every night.**

**Zidane still hadn't quite gotten used to the silken clothes he had to wear, even now he'd been King almost a year. He had to fight hard not to fidget in his throne as Steiner relayed a message to them.**

**"We've recieved word that the Genomes have completed construction of Bran Bal II. Their Emperor, who wishes to remain anonymous, has requested an audience with My Lord and Lady."**

**"Wow..."breathed Garnet, looking up at the crystal structures aroun them. "The Genomes sure are handy."**

**Garnet and Zidane stood in the front hall of the crystal palace, waiting for the Emperor. After several moments, Mikoto stepped out in a pink gown, her golden hair plaited in a braid to her waist.**

**"Mikoto?!"said Zidane in surprise. "You're the Emperor? But then shouldn't it be Empress?"**

**Mikoto rolled her eyes at her older brother's empty-headedness.**

**"No, Zidane. I'm the Princess, second in line for the throne."**

**"I am the Emperor,"said a silky voice as a silvery figure stepped up behind Mikoto. **

**"Kuja?!"gasped the King and Queen of Alexandria, reaching for their weapons.**

**"Wait!"exclaimed Mikoto, holding her hands out palms forward, fingers spread. "It's alright. He's turned over a new leaf. All the Genomes agreed he would make the best Emperor."**

**Garnet and Zidane sheathed their weapons, and Kuja smiled kindly.**

**"If possible, the Princess and I would like a word with the King and Queen alone in the conference room."**

**"So what's going on?"asked Zidane once they were seated in the conference room. **

**Kuja sighed and pressed a button. A holographinc image of a young girl, no older than sixteen, appeared before them. She had black eyes and matching hair to her chin. Her body was covered by a black sweater, matching knee-socks, a white mini skirt, and matching boots almost to the tops of her socks. Nestled on her head was a tiny summoner's horn. She giggle sweetly.**

**"Greetings. My name is Peaches. I can only hope my audience consists of Zidane and Garnet of Alexandria, Vivi of Treno, Freya and Frately of Burmecia, Cid, Hilda, and Eiko of Lindblum, and Kuja and Mikoto of Bran Bal II."She gave a syruppy sweet smile. "I've come to give you all a warning." She chuckled darkly, an evil demeaner spreading across her face as her clothes shifted to a miniature red kimono. "Gaia is mine! Each of you shall surrender you Kingdoms, Regions, and Empire, or suffer by my hand! And..."she pointed forward. "Sumano and Alexander will die!"**

**The image faded, and Garnet clutched at her husband's hand. Zidane turned his gaze to Kuja.**

**"Who are Sumano and Alexander?"**

**Mikoto rose from her seat, her pink skirt billowing at her ankles.**

**"We weren't sure at first either, so we did some research. At the time of Madain Sari's destruction fourteen years ago, there were three royal heirs; a six-year-old Princess name Sumano, a new-born Prince named Alexander, and a two-year-old Princess named...Peaches."**

**Garnet wrinkled her brow. **

**"Those names...sound so familiar."**

**"You grew up in Madain Sari,"nodded Kuja. "It's possible you even knew the Prince and Princesses."**

**Garnet screamed in agony as a memory welled in her mind. A memory of that night on gthe boat...The night Mother died...**

_**Garnet opened her eys and looked up at her mother. She seemed weak. Garnet check to make sure her brother and sister were asleep before she went to her mother.**_

_**"Momma, are you okay?"asked the child. Her mother smiled.**_

_**"Yes, Daughter. I am well. Listen. If anything happens, if I should...stop moving...I want you to take care of your brother and sister, understand?"**_

_**"Yes, Momm,"she said, felling a drop on her cheek. The storm was returning...**_

**Garnet gasped as she finally snapped back into the present. Zidane, Kuja, and Mikoto were all looking at her concernedly.**

**"I remember,"she whispered. "On the boat with my mother and I. It wasn't just us. There was a little girl. And a baby. A tiny baby boy."She shuddered, clutching at Zidane. "I think...Zidane, I think I'm Sumano."**

**"It adds up,"speculated Kuja. "If the Princess were alive today, she'd be twenty years old."**

**"So Garnet..."began Zidane.**

**"I want to be called by my real name,"interrupted Garn- er, Sumano.**

**"Right. So...Sumano ended up in Alexandria. Peaches became an evil brat bent on world domination. Where did their brother end up?"**

**Mikoto gave Kuja a hard look, and the Emperor of Bran Bal II sighed.**

**"I think I know."**

**CLIFFHANGER!!! So, anyone wanna take a guess at who Sumano and Peaches' baby brother is?**

**Peaches:Hey! I have a bone to pick with you, Miss Oh-High-And-Mighty-Authoress! What kinda name is Peaches?! Huh?!**

**Chris:Well, I was originally gonna name Sumano Sumomo (plum), but then I realized Sumano would sound kinda like 'summoner'. YOUR name was supposed to be Momoko (little peach) so I named ya Peaches. Deal with it.**


	3. The Summoner Prince

Sumano tooka deep breath, inhaling the humid vapors of Quan's Dwelling. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been here, or the last time she'd seen Vivi and the six black mages he had built and dubbed his 'sons'.

"Come one,"said Kuja, leading the three younger Royal Symbols to the back room, where Vivi was teetering on the ladder, trying to dust the upper shelves.

"Good afternoon, Vivi,"said Kuja.

Vivi turned to the Genome, then climbed down from the ladder.

"Hello. Did you need something, Kuja?"

Mikoto explained to the black mage about the message they'd recieved from Peaches. He lowered his yellow eyes as Kuja set a hand to his hip.

"Vivi...Show her..."

Vivi sighed and removed his hat. Sumano gasped in surprise at what she saw.

Vivi wasn't a Golem at all, but a normal little boy with pale skin, messy black hair, and bright yellow eyes. But nestled on the top of his head...

"A Summoner's horn..."breathed Sumano, a hand going to her mouth.

"So..."murmured Zidane. "Vivi is actually Alexander?"

"Most likely,"nodded Kuja, tucking a loose strand of silver hair behind his ear. Sumano took the small Summoner's chin between her finger and gazed deep into his eyes. The same eyes as her baby brother.

"It is. He's Alexander. My brother."  
"HELP!!!"

Sumano's head snapped up at the scream. It sounded like a little girl!

CLIFFHANGER....again. Yeah. I made Dagger 'n' Vivi siblings. Flame me if you want. I'll just smmon Odin to hack you to pieces!

P.S. Thanks SO MUCH to Emzies-and-mog /u/638922/ 

for sending me my one and only review! I was gonna give up on the story without their encouragement. ;;


	4. Survivor

Ther group ran as quickly as they could to the forest outside Quan's Dwelling. . They could see a brown-haired girl in pink juddles against a tree, shivering, a Moogle trying ot comfor her. Advancing on her slowly was a hissing Mu.

"Blind!"cried Sumano, causing the Mu to scream in fury. This gave the young girl the opportunity she had needed and she quickly fired an arrow off at the creature, slaying it instantly. She turned to her saviors, smiling thankfully. Her eyes were green, and her rown hair was the same length as Eiko's. Her light pink dress had short sleeves, and the skirt went to her thighs at the front and sides, but reached the ground in back. Her feet were covered by dark pink ballet slippers, the left to her ankle, the right to her thigh. And on her head was a Summoner's horn!

"Thanks for your help,"said the girl. "I'm Kawaii." (Her names means cute)

"A Summoner!"exclaimed Sumano. "But...how?! I thought Alexander, Peaches, Eiko and I were the only ones left!"

Kawaii laughed. "A lot more people survived than you may think."

"So how old are you?"asked Alexander. "Ten?"

Kawaii giggled again. "Try seventeen." Everyone stared at her in surprise. "Can we go to Treno and talk? I don't like this forest."

"Ma, I'm back!"called Kawaii, running into the auction house. No auctions were currently taking place, so all would-be acutioneers were sitting around the coffee tables.

Kawaii's mother was slender and beautiful. Her black hair swept to just past her shoulders and her brown eyes glowed with an unknown fire. Her form was covered in a long-sleeved, long-skirted, Chinese-style dress in mint green with matching heels. Her horn must have been removed like Sumano's had, for none grazed her ebony-haired head.

"Ma,"said Kawaii. "These are my new friends; Sumano, Zidane, Alexander, Kuja, and Mikoto. The helped me and Momo in the forest."

"Kupo!"affirmed Momo, Kawaii's moogle.

The woman smiled.

"Thank you for looking after Kawaii. I am Arec, a survivor of the Summoner clan."

"I'm Sumano...Princess of Madain Sari,"Arec gasped."This is my husband, Zidane, and my younger brother, Alexander."

"My Lady!"breathed Arec, falling to her knees before the raven-haired Princess. "We were so sure you'd died when the kingdom was destroyed. You were but a child!"

"Is there a Kawaii Shotsu present?"the auction caller bellowed from the stage. Kawaii ran to him, and was handed a letter. She screamed after she read it, then ran to Sumano and handed her the letter.

"Princess! Oh, it's terrible! I can't believe...!"

Sumano took the letter and read it, her eyes widening in shock...

Chris:Yay! Now I have three people reviewing my story! Thankee-sankee to Warior and MJ19AQ!

Peaches:You are pathetic. Hundreds are on this site, and you only have 4 reviews from 3 people.

Chris:Screw you!

Peaches:You pathetic human! Odin, come to me!

Chris:Oh, shit...


	5. Peaches' Threat

_'Kawaii,_

_You and your mother, I have found, are Summoners, survivors of my clan. This can't be allowed to continue. I believe in fair warning, so prepare yourself for my arrivbal. You and Arec shall die by my hand!_

_-Peaches'_

"It's from Peaches,"Sumano informed the others. "She's coming to kill Arec and Kawaii."

Arec went pale, a hand flying to her mouth.

"It seems her goal,"speculated Mikoto. "Is to exterminate all Summoners other than herself."

"Arec,"said Sumano, turning to the woman. "Do you know of any other survivors?"

Arec shook her head. "Not personally. But I know they're out there."

"We have to find them,"said Alexander. "And make sure Peaches doesn't get to them first."

"Can I come, too?"asked Kawaii. "I wanna help."

"Sure,"smiled Zidane.

"I'll stay here,"murmured Arec. "To keep Peaches busy. My Lady, please protect Kawaii."

Sumano sighed as she sank into bed beside Zidane.

"You okay?"the former thief asked his wife.

"I'll be fine,"sighed Sumano. "It's just been a long day.

"So I guess I'm not getting any tonight?"grinned Zidane, positioning himself over her.She smiled and tunneled her fingers into his golden hair, pulling him down for a kiss. "I didn't say that, did I?"

His moath caressed hers, exploring every curve and hollow as his hands reached for the ribbons of her night shirt. He tugged at the rivvons, sliding the shirt away. HIs mouth went to her breast, and she moaned his name as she wiggled out of her panties. HE removed his boxers, leaving them both bare, and pulled back to study her body.

"See something you like?"she grinned. HE laughed, then pressed his mouth firmly to hers. She whiempered his name, clutching at his shoulders as he enterred her. His hands found hers, and he enlace their fingers as he began his pounding rythm. Each thrust brought a cry to her lips, until she felt herself melting inside, her inner muscles pulling him deeper.

"Harder,"she gasped, and he obeye, gritting his teethe as he tried to hold n to that one small trace of his sanity, the one that kept him from losing control, made sure he didn't go from pleasing her to hurtin her.

MOment melted into minutes, minutes into hours, until Sumano lay awake under her sleeping husband's arm

"They may be our last night in Alexandria,"she murmured to herself. "I may die, defending my people from Peaches." She reached up and stroked his cheek, knowing he couldn't hear her. "Zidane, whatever happens, I'll still love you. Always..."

Okay, I got kinda mushy there. It was an accident. Ahyhoo...It's chapters like this that are why it's an R rating. Normally, all I do are R-rated one shots for the Final Fantasy series, but I went out on a limb here. Please don't flame me! (I know Kawaii's outfit's kinda weird. But I was bored and figure 'what the hell?')

By the way...Warior, please don't destroy Peaches. At least not until the story is over, 'kay? o

(P.S. Contrary to popular belief due to my name....**I'M A GIRL!!!!!!!** That is all.


	6. Author Note

Considering the substantial amount of time since my last update and my lack of free time to do much writing these days, the continuation of this and a few other of my stories is in question. It is still possible that I will continue and/or finish these stories, but at present, I am unable to make any promises concerning this. What I can tell you is that receiving feedback and/or requests of a continuation will greatly raise the chances of a continuation occuring. However, if I recieve no such thing, reflecting a disinterest in any readers, then the chances of a continuation will be greatly reduced.


End file.
